films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
2008
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Events *January 10 - The Little Mermaid opens on Broadway. *June 27 - Pixar films began using the current Walt Disney Pictures logo starting with the movie WALL-E. *December 24 - Walt Disney Pictures parts ways with Walden Media over the distribution of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, the next film in the Chronicles of Narnia series, citing the weak box-office performance of Prince Caspian and an inability to come to a mutual agreement with Walden over the financial terms of the next film. (Dawn Treader would eventually be picked up by Fox in January 2009.) Theatrical releases *February 1 - Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *March 12 - College Road Trip is released to mostly poor reviews. *May 16 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *June 27 - WALL-E is released to positive reviews. *August 1 - Touchstone Pictures' Swing Vote *August 29 - Re-issue of Sleeping Beauty: 50th Anniversary *October 3 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua *October 17 - Morning Light *October 24 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year and Roadside Romeo *November 21 - Bolt *December 25 - Bedtime Stories Television *February 1 - Phineas and Ferb begins airing regularly on Disney Channel *September 26 - The Suite Life on Deck (a sequel to The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) premieres on Disney Channel *October 8 - Stitch! premieres on TV Tokyo and Disney Channel Japan. *October 27 - Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales premieres *November - The Emperor's New School airs its final episode DVD releases *January 22 - The Game Plan *February 5 - The Aristocats: Special Edition and Snow Buddies *February 19 - Handy Manny: Fixing It Right and Little Einsteins: Race for Space *March 4 - 101 Dalmatians: Platinum Edition *March 18 - Enchanted *April 29 - Classic Caballeros Collection *May 20 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets and The Muppet Show: Season 3 *May 27 - Minutemen and Cory in the House: Newt & Improved Edition *June 17 - The Sword in the Stone: 45th Anniversary Edition, The Jungle Book 2: Special Edition, and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Lip-Synchin' in the Rain *July 15 - College Road Trip *July 29 - Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School *August 5 - Little Einsteins: Flight of the Instrument Fairies and Handy Manny: Manny's Pet Roundup *August 12 - Mulan & Mulan II: 10th Anniversary combo pack *August 19 - Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert - 3-D Movie, Disney • Pixar: Ultimate Movie Collection, and Camp Rock *August 26 - The Nightmare Before Christmas: 2-Disc Collector's Edition and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *September 2 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Storybook Surprises and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Hundred Acre Wood Haunt *September 16 - 101 Dalmatians, 102 Dalmatians, and 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *September 23 - Schoolhouse Rock!: Election Collection and High School Musical 2: 2-Disc Deluxe Dance Edition *October 7 - Sleeping Beauty: 50th Anniversary Platinum Edition *October 14 - Little Einsteins: The Christmas Wish *October 28 - Tinker Bell *November 5 - Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 4, Walt Disney Treasures: Dr. Syn, The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh, and Walt Disney Treasures: Annette *November 18 - Hannah Montana: Season 1, Hannah Montana DVD Game, High School Musical DVD Game, and WALL•E *December 2 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *December 16 - The Cheetah Girls: One World, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea: Special Edition, The Little Mermaid Trilogy containing all 3 movies, and Peter Pan: 3-Movie Collection with Peter Pan, Return to Never Land, and Tinker Bell Category:Years in history Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki